Mind Games
by puffyfluff
Summary: Wolfram suspects Yuuri is cheating on him...and Shori decides to play a little games with his emotions! reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Yah…this is my second story…I know I didn't finish the first one yet, but I hope you'll like it anyways!

Note: this is set on earth, in Yuuri's house. Not set in any specific time during the running of KKM

Disclaimer: I don't own KMM…never have, never will.

---

Wolfram woke up to the warm sunlight on his face. He turned to the clock on the side table…6:40 am. "Morning, Wolfram!" greeted a sweet voice. "Yuuri?" he said groggily "What are you doing up so early?" "Relax…It's the first day of school today, did you forget?" said Yuuri as he buttoned his uniform. "Oh, yeah…" Wolfram said under his breath. "Well…I gotta run…I'm still meeting Mifuyu-san…I don't wanna be late… Bye!" Yuuri hurriedly ran out the door. "Yuuri! COME BACK HERE! Who's Mifuyu?! Hey!" Wolfram yelled as soon as he heard the name. He ran downstairs to try to catch him, but it was a little too late, Yuuri was already at the corner (boy…he walks fast!), and Wolfram can't go out in his pink nightgown! "That wimp better not be cheating on me with some cheap hussy!" he said through gritted teeth.

"So… you think he's cheating on you, huh?" said a familiar voice. "Shori?" Wolfram said, turning back to see Shori leaning on the wall. "You know, you can't take this recklessly and confrontationally…you'll end up embarrassing yourself!" he said with a smug look on his face. "Well…what do you expect me to do?! Sit here and let Yuuri fool around behind my back?" he said, threatening to punch Shori in the face. "Take it easy!" he said, lowering Wolfram's fist from his chin. "How are you even sure he's cheating on you?" "He said he was meeting 'Mifuyu'! Shouldn't that mean something?" "Mifuyu, huh?" Shori said. _Well, this should be interesting…_ Shori thought.

"Well, like I said, just be careful…you don't wanna end up losing your pride along with losing your husband…" Shori said as he turned back and walked away. "And whatever you do, DO NOT spy on them…"he said in a sarcastic way. "You want me to spy on them, don't you?" Wolfram said. "Well…it IS the only way to see if little Yuuri here is a two-timer…"

Wolfram thought hard…_Well…Shori does have a point…if I embarrass myself; Yuuri'll NEVER let me forget it! But if I let this sit…then our marriage is ruined! _

"Shori!" he yelled, just as Shori was about to close the door behind him. "What time does Yuuri get out of school?" …

End of chapter 1---

So what'd you think? Is this better than the last one, or worse? Reviews please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Wolfram ran to the front gate of Yuuri's school…he looked the huge clock on the wall….2:55…5 minutes before their dismissal (sorry, I'm just making up times). He quickly hid behind a tree. The bell rang and wave of students ran out of the school. He saw that same girl again standing against the wall…_hmm…she seems to be waiting for someone… _he thought.

He waited a little longer, and finally Yuuri arrives. "It's just like that wimp to be late…even with the girl he's having an affair with!" he thought aloud. He watched them. He could barely hear their conversation, but he could make out some of the words.

Yuuri's POV:

"Hey! You waited for me!" I told her cheerfully. "Well, it's okay! You're worth the wait…" she said, smiling. She's always been so thoughtful. "So….uh…you wanna go to the park first?" she asked. It has been a long time, so I decided to go. I hope Wolfram doesn't get all emotional on me for being late when I get home.

Wolfram POV:

What's she saying? Park? And why is she staring at him like that?!? Grr…that cheater! Im gonna burn his sorry little butt when he gets home today!!! Wait! Their leaving! runs quietly to catch up with them

Normal POV:

Yuuri and Mifuyu decided to go to the park. The silence between them was a bit deafening, so Mifuyu decided to start a conversation. "So, how was your summer, Yuuri?" "Oh, it was…a bit…crazy, but it was okay" _Yeah…if you call getting married to a guy okay!_ Yuuri thought. "How was yours, Mifuyu?" "It was okay…"

They got to the park and decided to stop for some ice cream. "Its okay, I'll pay for yours" Yuuri offered .Wolfram was sitting on a bench nearby, his face being covered by newspaper. "Grrr…he's definitely cheating on me!!!" he said through gritted teeth. They started moving again, so he followed them.

Wolfram watched them eat the ice cream together, walk through the blooming cherry blossoms, and followed them on their walk home… for some reason, they decided to take a longer, more scenic path, and they were talking for almost the whole time…Wolfram was fuming the whole time, but he tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't blow his cover

They finally stopped at an intersection and talked to each other one last time. "Well, I'm going this way…" she said, pointing to the right. "And I'm going the other way, I guess" Yuuri said, pointing at the opposite direction. "Well, thanks for walking with me, Yuuri…"she said as she hugged him tightly. "No problem!" Yuuri said smiling.

They walked in different directions, and before she could get too far, Mifuyu turned and said "See you again, Yuuri!" "Of course, Mifuyu!" He said as he waved goodbye.

Wolfram saw everything as he hid behind a large trash can. "Yuuri…" he said, as a tear ran down his cheeks. He ran as quickly as he could, and took a detour back to the house.

He beat Yuuri and slammed the door behind him as he got in. "So, you saw everything didn't you" Shori said coolly. "Yeah, so…Is it any of your business?" Wolfram yelled angrily.

"Temper, temper, Wolfram!" Shori said with a smug face. "You're not even that sure yet…I mean, have you seen them kiss? Do you even know anything about this girl?" "No, but I've seen them hug…" Shori shook his head "A hug can mean anything…I can hug a cactus and be in pain rather than being in love with it."

"Your point?" Wolfram said, ready to deliver third degree burns to Shori. "All I'm saying is that Yuuri is a really sweet guy…he can do these kinds of things with distant relatives or best friends" "Well…you do have a point…" Wolfram put out his flame. "I mean, I wasted all my energy today on fuming about them walking home."

"But I'm not saying that he's 100 faithful…for all you know you could be right" Shori said. "And mom and dad like her a lot, too…"

"But he's my HUSBAND! He can't have a girlfriend behind my back!!!". "Not when you're on earth, he's not!"

"So what do you think I should do?" Wolfram said, falling to the couch. "That's for you to decide…and you better decide, and quick, because Yuuri invited her to dinner tonight." Shori warned him.

"What's all this yelling about?" Yuuri said, as he entered the door. "Nothing, Yuuri!" Wolfram said, trying to control himself from throwing a vase at Yuuri. "Well…okay…" Yuuri said as he ran upstairs. "At least you're finally putting some control into your emotions now…" Shori told him. "Whatever…" Wolfram followed Yuuri upstairs.

As soon as Wolfram was gone, Shori picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yamazaki residence." "Hello, is this Mifuyu?" "Yes…Shori? Is that you?! I haven't seen you since I was 5!" the girl on the other line said. "So, Yuuri wants to know if you wanna come to dinner tonight." Shori told her. "That sounds great! I'll be right over!"


End file.
